Raikō Murakumo
Raikō (ライコ) is one of the Incarnations of Kokori no Mikoto. Personalities Raikou is portrayed as rather an easygoing, well-mannered person who takes his responsibilities very seriously. Appearence Raikou previously had naturally dark blonde hair color (like his mother and sister), but seemingly dyed it later on to his current salmon pink hair color. Background Mythology End of Creation Arc When Raikō was fifteen, mutany within his family broke out against his mother, the leader of the Shimizu Clan. His uncle Iroku disagreed with her ways, and wanted to take an active role in both worlds, the world of normal people and the hidden one of ninja's that existed within it. He wanted to use their ninja abilities to actively help people; while Raikō's mother thought that they should stay in the middle, and only intervene to help keep a natural balance. The Black Demon Fleet destroyed Meredy's Hometown and killed Raikō's mother and father and his uncle. Raikō had originally agreed with his uncle because of an incident when a friend of his was in trouble and died because his mother forbade him from helping her, but upon the murder of his parents, he took up his sword and used it to help Thunder Strike to destroy the Black Demon Fleet leaving the Thunder Strike sealing the Black Demon Flagship in a cave. The only other surviving member of Raikō's Family after this incident is Raikō's sister, Raimei, who was only ten at the time. Awoken from sleep, Raimei stumbled upon a burning and bloody building, a room full of her dead family members, and only Raikou standing alive mourning for his dead parents and his uncle. He took full blame on himself for the deaths of everyone so Raimei would not have to bear the burden and could remember her family as good people; especially their uncle. Raikō then tells Raimei that he is going to be a member of Team Cyclone. Believing that he killed their entire family in cold blood, a hatred for Raikō quickly grows in Raimei, making it easier for him to leave. Raikou works as a punisher, with his partner, Gau, a boy whom he rescued from death three years ago. Upon his victims, Raikō places spider lilies with the intent of luring Raimei to a field of spider lilies so that he could confront his younger sister later on. Later, after she gets out of the hospital, Raimei goes forward to meet Raikō for a rematch. In the field of Spider Lillies, Raikō gives Kurogamon back, but quickly disarms Raimei anyway. Upset, Raimei lands a punch on Raikō, yelling at him for thinking her to be so weak and taking on the burden alone. Crying, she asks him to come home. But Raikō loves and apologizes to her about the Black Demon incident, and makes her take up her sword once more. Seeing characteristics of their mother in her, he summons the Tailed Beast only to find Gau, who in an attempt to intervene, takes Raikō's blow, the one meant for Raimei, saying "I came to accept my punishment." Gau then falls over bleeding, and instead of being angry, he begs for the two to stop fighting, and apologizes for breaking his promise not to tell Raimei as he slips under into comatose. This deeply distresses Raikō, his concern for Gau's condition runs so deep that he contemplates whether Gau will awaken or not, believing that he will not, due to thinking that Gau no longer wanted to see him again. Paul Gekko Arc Meeting Kagemaru Raikō stumbled upon Urama who has three young students. He chooses not to tell Raimei his motives of his past. During this Journey not to return home, he finally met up with Raimei. It is later revealed that Raikō was the one that summoned the Eight Headed Serpent, that makes Raimei take up her sword. Raikō apologizes to his sister for summoning the Tailed Beast against her. Family *Kokori no Mikoto- Original Raikō *Snow- Adopted Mother *Maple- Adopted Mother *Raimei- Sister Gallery Raiko in Anime.png|Raiko in Anime Raiko in Manga.png|Raiko in Manga Raiko at the Age of 15.png|Raiko very Angry but Happy Raiko and Raimei.png|Raiko Talking to Raimei Raiko and Raimei Reunion.png|Raiko Apologizing Orochi attacking Fairy Tail Guild.png|Raiko and the Yamata no Orochi Raiko and Raimei Clashing.png|Raiko and Raimei clash Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fanon